opia
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: [WORDS #4] Dan Tappei paham betul bahwa hanya dengan tatapannya saja, Miiko bisa meleleh bak lilin. (Highschool!AU, untuk Ayuf) #ParadigmFragment


**opia**

 _The ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable._

Semua karakter **Kocchimuite! Miiko** di sini merupakan milik **Eriko Ono**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

 **WARNING** :  Fluff _alert_.  Highschool!AU. OOC karena di sini Miiko-nya yang tsundere... mungkin. Minim deskripsi.

 _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_

 **happy reading.**

.

.

Gadis itu mengetukkan jarinya pada lengan cangkir. Matanya melirik jemu pada pemuda di hadapannya. Sudah hampir 10 menit kiranya mereka duduk di sini, tapi tidak ada yang berubah sejak mereka memasuki _cafe_ ini.

"Tappei, kau mau ngomong apa?"

Tanpa dikehendaki oleh sang empunya suara, **Miiko Yamada** mendesis pelan. Menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini—berhubung pemuda itu juga tidak kunjung berbicara sepatah katapun.

Sementara itu, **Tappei Eguchi** menahan napas. Mengeluarkannya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah. Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Mengenai komik yang kau hilangkan itu? Tentu sajalah!"

Nuansa ketenangan _cafe_ agaknya tidak mampu mengafeksi kedua orang ini. Sebutlah tiga hari yang lalu Tappei meminjam komik milik Miiko. Lalu entah ada apa gerangan, tiba-tiba Tappei mengakui bahwa dia kehilangan komik itu—dia sudah mencarinya ke seisi kamarnya dan toko kelontongnya, tapi komik itu tetap lenyap tidak berbekas.

Itulah alasan mengapa dari kemarin, Miiko terus melontarkan tatapan sinis tatkala bertemu dengannya.

"Itu komik edisi langka, kau tahu!"

"Aku tidak sengaja, sumpah."

Mereka kembali berdiam diri. Miiko berpangku dagu pada meja di hadapan, pandangannya terpaku pada jalan trotoar yang terlihat jelas dari jendela _cafe_. Sejujurnya, dia sudah tidak begitu marah. Dia hanya menunggu pemuda itu mengucapkan satu kata yang selalu diharapkannya ketika mereka marahan seperti ini; _maaf_.

Lalu gadis berambut cokelat itu tersadar dengan tatapan intens dari Tappei. Dia curi-curi lirik, dia benar-benar tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Tappei sungguh sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi dia berusaha mengabaikannya. "Yah, tidak ada orang yang akan dengan sengaja menghilangkan barang yang sedang dia pinjam."

Tappei tidak menjawab dan hanya menghela napas. Dia menutup mata, menyandarkan punggung pada kursi empuk _cafe_. Keningnya semakin berkerut, tampak sekali dia sedang berpikir keras. Miiko berharap Tappei sedang memikirkan cara meminta maaf kepadanya dengan benar.

Miiko mulai merasakan tatapan itu lagi dari Tappei. Dia diam-diam menggerutu, lalu mengeluarkan telepon pintar miliknya. Meski dia sudah berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan segala fitur yang ada di dalam sana, dia tetap gelisah.

Sialanlah Tappei yang berani-beraninya memperhatikannya tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Akan kuganti."

"Tidak perlu!"

Sialan. Ya, sialan.

Miiko sadar, kelakuannya barusan terkesan berlebihan sekali. Tapi dia harus melakukan ini supaya pemuda berambut cepak di hadapannya ini bisa **satu kali ini saja** menurunkan harga diri untuk hanya mengatakan satu kata MAAF.

Miiko bukan gila hormat, dia hanya berusaha memberi pelajaran kepada pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau mau meminta maaf, tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu! Aku risih, tahu!"

Akhirnya Miiko berani melemparkan protes. Dadanya bergemuruh abnormal, mata itu memperhatikannya dalam hening. Meskipun tampak tajam dan terkesan mengintimidasi, Miiko entah mengapa merasakan adanya suatu... ketenangan dari sana.

Seolah Tappei ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Maaf."

Akhirnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau sedang marah padaku, 'kan? Jadi, aku minta maaf." Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang leher. Dia gugup. "Jadi jangan marah lagi ya?"

Miiko memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Matanya memandang sayu, dia tiba-tiba merasa aneh setelah mendengar ucapan Tappei barusan. Oh, Tuhan, mengapa pemuda itu bisa bersuara sedemikian lembut? Terdengar parau, penuh perasaan.

Dia tahu wajahnya memanas sekarang.

"A-aku tidak marah kok!" Miiko segera berdiri. Dia menunjukkan gelagat ingin beranjak dari tempat itu. "Aku maafkan—tapi gantilah komik itu nanti!"

Miiko nyaris berhasil meninggalkan pemuda itu sebelum Tappei menahan tangannya.

Apa.

"Kau lupa kue _brownies_ -mu."

Sensasi hangat dari telapak tangan besar yang menyelimuti lengannya itu mengirimkan suatu sinyal yang membuat Miiko... panik.

"I-iya! Aku tahu!" Dengan beringas, Miiko merebut _brownies_ yang sudah dibungkus sebelumnya. Dia menarik-narik tangannya yang masih digenggam Tappei, dan mulai gusar. "Tappei?!"

"Kenapa buru-buru? Kita belum selama itu di sini."

"A-aku sibuk! Aku harus menemani mamaku berbelanja!"

"Kalau begitu, biar kuantar pulang."

"Tidak usah!"

Tapi pada akhirnya, Miiko pun berakhir berjalan berdua dengan Tappei hingga sampai di rumah.

Dan Tappei paham betul bahwa hanya dengan tatapannya saja, Miiko bisa meleleh bak lilin.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _Spesial untuk kamu yang selama ini sering gila-gilaan tentang segala hal yang wajar maupun tidak wajar bersama saya,_ _ **Ayuf**_ _. Maaf jika mengecewakan!_

 **A/N** : (Trus gua jungkir-balik histeris, sadar betapa tsundere-nya Miiko di sini.)

Oke. Langsung kepikiran judul ini, soalnya Tappei itu orangnya cenderung pendiam, dan orang pendiam itu biasanya lebih sering memperhatikan orang lain. Dan tatapan orang pendiam itu pastinya terkesan memiliki seribu makna... meskipun akhirnya agak gak nyambung sih. /apa

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

19022017\. OA. YV


End file.
